srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibis Douglas
"We'll get through this. I know it." Originally nothing more than a soft-spoken scaredy cat crashing space-planes in new and interesting ways in the name of science, Ibis Douglas's career in the A-LAWS military has gone from nervously serving under some of Humanity's Greatest Heroes to becoming one of them herself. From humble beginnings as a medivac pilot for the United Nations until it basically re-badged itself (and her position) into bureaucratic oblivion, Ibis went into civilian contracting and was picked up by Project Terrestrial Dream as a test pilot in the days when Bian Zoldark's Crusaders were the ones paying the bills. None can say to what extent the once-introverted and withdrawn American agreed to the man's ideals, but she seemed content to stick with that job and its lack of critical performance expectations even after his eventual death and the reacquisition of Project TD by the A-LAWS. Once-glacial progress on the ultimate space-superiority Armored Module program under the Crusade soon becomes fearsomely swift, with federal credit lines swelling alike both the coffers and skillsets of Project TD. In perhaps a cruel twist, the passing of Filio Presty in the months following the Balmarian War from a cruel combination of genetic anime anemia and mortal wounds received during the siege of Tesla Leicht is perhaps the greatest kick in the ass the Project has ever received. Under Chief Engineer Tsugumi Takakura's leadership, work surges ahead with an alacrity previously unseen. With little fanfare, the much-awaited prototype YAM-008-02 Altairlion leaves the workshop and soars into the Earth Sphere, and the devastating results leave shareholders smiling. But now, Project Terrestrial Dream comes to another crossroads. For it has been years since YSF-34 Vegalion test pilot Sleigh Presty has set foot in the cockpit, and work continues on in the background to ensure the secretive combiner-unit 'Hyperion' enters play before it's too late with what little data they have. Left with no other options, and with the Earth Sphere fraying itself to bits politically before their eyes, Tsugumi and Ibis order development of additional Altair and Vega prototypes. The doors are thrown wide open, and though the path to realizing Filio's dream is clear... the reality that it may have become a terrible nightmare is becoming all too apparent. Background Information Originally one of two test pilots for Project Terrestrial Dream's efforts to create an interstellar Armored Module, Ibis' affiliation with Project TD is stronger than ever, having become the primary partner in the developent process alongside Tsugumi Takakura in the wake of Filio Presty's passing. Until the onset of the Balmarian War changed everything, Ibis was perfectly content to ride out her career as a test pilot for the Project with an eventual goal to be at the forefront of deep space exploration, whenever that came to fruition. She almost didn't care where the money came from, so long as the goal remained the same. Then the aliens came and started kicking mankind's ass wholesale, and the call for every able pilot to take up arms against the opposing force meant that even the sheltered, soft-spoken American redhead was flung head-first into a baptism of fire that would see her doing the kinds of crazy shit she thought she'd only ever read about, not the least of which would involve carrying back fellow teammate Sleigh Presty's fractured cockpit bloc through space in a race against time and degrading structural integrity or the time she went out taking one for the team and diving in front of the Astranagant's base-busting Infinity Cylinder attack. For Ibis Douglas, everything changed with the war. She was sent away with, one suspects, little expected of her other than to catch bullets otherwise meant for Sleigh in the hopes that something good might come of the two. But with the sister Presty nearly KIA after their first sortie together, she was faced with the prospect of having to stand on her own two feet for the first time in quite a while. Somehow, against perhaps every last odd in the books, she succeeded. And the weak little girl began to grow, quickly, into a strong and confident woman no longer cowered by the seemingly overwhelming shadow cast by Sleigh's phenomenal presence. A wedge was firmly driven between the Project TD pilots after Ibis' self-sacrificing moment at the battle for the Tesla Leicht Institute resulted in a crash-landing that put Filio Presty in hospital more or less indefinitely, knocked to the boundary of life and death with little hope of recovery. But with the ongoing war, there was no time to rest, and to grieve. Ibis embraced her new life in the A-LAWS structure after this suicidal save was noticed by the federal talent scouts, and she found herself being transferred into the Fraternity Unit under the command of one Jung Freud. Seeing that Jung's first instinct upon noticing the Project TD catfighting was to reach out to Ibis with a helping hand instead of a full-face slap, and the resulting explosion of confidence and capability since then, it makes you wonder why nobody ever thought of this sooner. Perhaps the Tesla Leicht is just full of assholes. For Ibis, the Balmarian War held plenty of moments to be proud of, but none more so than the fateful knockout blow inflicted upon the mighty alien space-station 'Neviim', more commonly referred to as The White Star. Part of a high-speed fighter wing dispatched to take advantage of a small and curiously trench-like weak point in the station's structure, it was the determined redhead whose grit and nukes flew true at the critical moment. One for the history books in an instant, Project Terrestrial Dream claimed their first big kill: the White Star's fold drive system, knocked offline and ensuring victory for mankind. From there, perhaps almost a footnote compared to this achievement, eventually she joined in the final battle at the station's core and claimed the head of the Black Judecca with a well-timed giant robot sucker punch along with the rest of humanity. Just like that, it was over. Upon returning to Earth, she was shocked to find her actions had earned her the title of Hero of The Balmarian War, and was promptly run through all the pomp and ceremony that goes with getting far, far too many medals and promotions. She had not counted on this. The degree to which Ibis has served with distinction, integrity and honor has only grown since her first theatre of war. With key performances in every major conflict since then, and a broadening sense of responsibility and capability in her capacity as a pilot, soldier and engineer alike has attracted more attention than she previously thought possible. Now, in a twist few would have seen coming, Ibis leads the Special Operations Task Force 'Valkyries' at the rank of Captain under direct command of Admiral Treize Khushrenada. Under this arrangement, her duties are split between organizing the training, professional development and wartime readiness of her fellow operatives and to utilize this influx of warfighting resources to enhance and support her ability to serve in the Fraternity Squadron. Everyone wins. It didn't look like things could get any gloomier after the noble redhead took her first confirmed kills in small-arms combat when rescuing Chairman Gilbert Durandal shortly after her new appointment, but now the drums of war beat once more as the smoke from the Radam / Zondar conflict clears, and the Alpha Numbers and A-LAWS find their guns turning on one another... Personality Traits Ibis is a very nice person who will make friends with anyone including filthy terrorist scum and also Lacus Clyne. She once tended to flip-flop between high of overconfidence and lows of despairing self-pity, but now maintains a confident and strong attitude that seeks to build up the confidence in those around her. It's a good change. Talents & Abilities Flying fast, drinking a lot, making friends, loving girls, saving the world. Relations Is in love with me. Logs (Anything from before 2010 is not the current player) |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes }} Category:A-LAWS Category:Banpresto Originals